It is known from DE-A 195 32 227 that a bicycle saddle can be individually adapted to the shape of the user's buttocks. This is done here by means of a saddle material that can change its shape, e.g., by means of a flexible saddle cover that can be filled with a material that can change its shape. The cover may be filled with air or a fine granular, flowable filling material. The cover itself consists of a flexible material.
A self-adapting bicycle saddle is known from DE-A 36 25 210. The saddle is filled here with a moldable mass, which is at first flexible and flowable and automatically adapts itself to the shape of the buttocks as a result. The material is said to subsequently solidify and retain its adapted shape as a result.
Another such individual bicycle saddle is known from DE-A 43 27 234. The saddle is said to use parts or inserts that are molded or foamed individually according to the anatomic conditions.
The problem of these prior-art adaptable saddles is that the filling material used is not well suited for the requirements imposed on a bicycle saddle during continuous operation. Thus, the prior-art adapted vehicle saddles cannot satisfy all demands.
A pressure-measuring device for seat shells or seat backs, in which an image of the body shape of a person can be determined with a pressure sensor each by means of mobile measuring strips and stored electronically, is known from DE-A 43 24 457. Based on the results of the measurements, a conventional seat or optionally also a wheelchair for elderly people can be correspondingly adapted. DE-A 41 31 257 shows a similar device, which operates with sensors in the form of capillary tubes.
A seat testing stamp and a process for the quantitative determination of the pressure comfort of a seat pad, with which standardized vehicle seats can be checked and classified with respect to their pressure comfort, are known from DE-A 196 01 971 and DE-A 196 01 974. The seat testing stamp represents here the standard shape of a human body. The purpose of this technique is to make it possible to manufacture vehicle seats that offer maximum comfort for as many different human body shapes as possible.
DE-A 41 31 257, DE-C 36 34 855 and DE-A 199 10 194 pertain to measuring set-ups for measuring forces or pressures. For example, it can be determined based on these measuring results whether a person is located on a vehicle seat and how much he weighs in order to make it possible subsequently to activate and especially trigger an air bag or another part of the vehicle correspondingly.